1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the compression and liquefaction of gases, and more particularly to the partial liquefaction of a gas, such as natural gas, on a small scale by utilizing a combined refrigerant and expansion process.
2. State of the Art
Natural gas is a known alternative to combustion fuels such as gasoline and diesel. Much effort has gone into the development of natural gas as an alternative combustion fuel in order to combat various drawbacks of gasoline and diesel including production costs and the subsequent emissions created by the use thereof. As is known in the art, natural gas is a cleaner burning fuel than other combustion fuels. Additionally, natural gas is considered to be safer than gasoline or diesel as natural gas will rise in the air and dissipate, rather than settling.
To be used as an alternative combustion fuel, natural gas (also termed “feed gas” herein) is conventionally converted into compressed natural gas (CNG) or liquified (or liquid) natural gas (LNG) for purposes of storing and transporting the fuel prior to its use. Conventionally, two of the known basic cycles for the liquefaction of natural gases are referred to as the “cascade cycle” and the “expansion cycle.”
Briefly, the cascade cycle consists of a series of heat exchanges with the feed gas, each exchange being at successively lower temperatures until the desired liquefaction is accomplished. The levels of refrigeration are obtained with different refrigerants or with the same refrigerant at different evaporating pressures. The cascade cycle is considered to be very efficient at producing LNG as operating costs are relatively low. However, the efficiency in operation is often seen to be offset by the relatively high investment costs associated with the expensive heat exchange and the compression equipment associated with the refrigerant system. Additionally, a liquefaction plant incorporating such a system may be impractical where physical space is limited, as the physical components used in cascading systems are relatively large.
In an expansion cycle, gas is conventionally compressed to a selected pressure, cooled, then allowed to expand through an expansion turbine, thereby producing work as well as reducing the temperature of the feed gas. The low temperature feed gas is then heat exchanged to effect liquefaction of the feed gas. Conventionally, such a cycle has been seen as being impracticable in the liquefaction of natural gas since there is no provision for handling some of the components present in natural gas which freeze at the temperatures encountered in the heat exchangers, for example, water and carbon dioxide.
Additionally, to make the operation of conventional systems cost effective, such systems are conventionally built on a large scale to handle large volumes of natural gas. As a result, fewer facilities are built making it more difficult to provide the raw gas to the liquefaction plant or facility as well as making distribution of the liquefied product an issue. Another major problem with large scale facilities is the capital and operating expenses associated therewith. For example, a conventional large scale liquefaction plant, i.e., producing on the order of 70,000 gallons of LNG per day, may cost $2 million to $15 million, or more, in capital expenses. Also, such a plant may require thousands of horsepower to drive the compressors associated with the refrigerant cycles, making operation of the plants expensive.
An additional problem with large facilities is the cost associated with storing large amounts of fuel in anticipation of future use and/or transportation. Not only is there a cost associated with building large storage facilities, but there is also an efficiency issue related therewith as stored LNG will tend to warm and vaporize over time creating a loss of the LNG fuel product. Further, safety may become an issue when larger amounts of LNG fuel product are stored.
In confronting the foregoing issues, various systems have been devised which attempt to produce LNG or CNG from feed gas on a smaller scale, in an effort to eliminate long term storage issues and to reduce the capital and operating expenses associated with the liquefaction and/or compression of natural gas. However, such systems and techniques have all suffered from one or more drawbacks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,232 to Barclay, issued Apr. 9, 1996 is directed to a system for producing LNG and/or CNG. The disclosed system is stated to operate on a small scale producing approximately 1,000 gallons a day of liquefied or compressed fuel product. However, the liquefaction portion of the system itself requires the flow of a “clean” or “purified” gas, meaning that various constituents in the gas such as carbon dioxide, water, or heavy hydrocarbons must be removed before the actual liquefaction process can begin.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,085,546 and 6,085,547 both issued Jul. 11, 2000 to Johnston, describe methods and systems of producing LNG. The Johnston patents are both directed to small scale production of LNG, but again, both require “prepurification” of the gas in order to implement the actual liquefaction cycle. The need to provide “clean” or “prepurified” gas to the liquefaction cycle is based on the fact that certain gas components might freeze and plug the system during the liquefaction process because of their relatively higher freezing points as compared to methane which makes up the larger portion of natural gas.
Since many sources of natural gas, such as residential or industrial service gas, are considered to be relatively “dirty,” the requirement of providing “clean” or “prepurified” gas is actually a requirement of implementing expensive and often complex filtration and purification systems prior to the liquefaction process. This requirement simply adds expense and complexity to the construction and operation of such liquefaction plants or facilities.
In view of the shortcomings in the art, it would be advantageous to provide a process, and a plant for carrying out such a process, of efficiently producing liquefied natural gas on a small scale. More particularly, it would be advantageous to provide a system for producing liquefied natural gas from a source of relatively “dirty” or “unpurified” natural gas without the need for “prepurification.” Such a system or process may include various clean-up cycles which are integrated with the liquefaction cycle for purposes of efficiency.
It would be additionally advantageous to provide a plant for the liquefaction of natural gas which is relatively inexpensive to build and operate, and which desirably requires little or no operator oversight.
It would be additionally advantageous to provide such a plant which is easily transportable and which may be located and operated at existing sources of natural gas which are within or near populated communities, thus providing easy access for consumers of LNG fuel.